Poco inteligente
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Historia alternativa de como Kotaro perdona a Akaba ... Slash


Eh! Lo he logrado, llevo mucho tiempo intentando escribir un Akaba/Kotaro y lo he logrado, muy fluff lo admito, últimamente solo puedo escribir así… extraño ._.

Sucede cuando Akaba regresa a Bandoo, es como un alternativo de ese cap, me gusta la del cannon, pero algo le faltaba, espero sea esto xD.

Beta: nopo, lo hice anoche, lo tippe hoy y lo acabo de subir xD

Advertencias: Slash!

Pairing: Akaba/Kotaro

Disclaimer: Soy pobre… lo que significa que nop, no es mío

Notas: (…) pensamientos de la autora xD

._._._._._._._.

Poco Inteligente

Kotaro entró a los vestidores, encontrando ahí justo al chico de cabellos rojos que buscaba.

-—Crees que con regresar basta ¿no?, tal vez todos en el equipo te hayan perdonado, pero conmigo no va a ser tan fácil, más te vale ser muy inteligente—dijo el de cabellos morado, altaneramente

—Ya veo, fingiste aceptarme por el equipo, vaya… — se notaba cierta decepción en la voz de Akaba

—Claro que sí, no te perdonare tan fácilmente, tú nos traicionaste — refunfuño Kotaro buscando sus cosas en su casillero.

Silenciosamente, Akaba se acerco al otro chico, detrás de el, arrinconándolo contra el metal del casillero.

—Y dime Kotaro, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones — le susurro en la oreja

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si ya te lo dije, tienes que ser muy inteligente— al parecer al pateador no se le hacía extraña la cercanía entre ellos dos

—Sí, lo escuche, pero ¿Cuál sería tu definición exacta de inteligencia? —Akaba seguía susurrándole en el oído y Kotaro parecía tan imperturbable como si no estuviera a unos centímetros de él.

—Esto, pues…— era como si Akaba le hubiera hecho una pregunta muy difícil de matemáticas

—Jugar bien solamente o implica algo más

— ¿Implicar?

—Sí, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

—No entiendo que me dices, estas siendo muy poco inteligente —Kotaro se separo de su agarre y se dirigió a las duchas — ¿qué otra cosa implicaría además de jugar bien?

—Vaya— dijo decepcionado Akaba — así que no vas en la misma sintonía que yo— siguiéndolo hasta las duchas

— Otra vez con las mismas, ya te dije que el football americano no tiene nada que ver con la música— le regaño mientras entraba al cubículo y abría la llave del agua

—Te equivocas Kotaro, porque yo ya no estoy hablando de football— de alguna manera, en la que Kotaro no se había dado cuenta, Akaba entro en el cubículo en el que él estaba.

— ¿Cómo que no hablas de football? — Kotaro seguía imperturbable, como si compartir una ducha fuera lo más normal del mundo

—Así es mi querido Kotaro, el ritmo de esta conversación ha cambiado ya—le respondió en voz soñolienta Akaba mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda haciendo que la tela de los bóxers de ambos, que aun tenían puestos se rozara.

—No te entiendo nada— Akaba era una persona muy extraña, decía cosas muy raras, y hacía cosas muy anormales, como en ese momento se estaba abrazando a el, totalmente un fenómeno (-.-u me pregunto si Kotaro puede ser más idiota xD)

—No tienes nada que entender, solo sigue la melodía— Akaba lo volteo de frente a el, quedando así sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia

— ¿A-akaba? — titubeo un poco Kotaro, al parecer se empezaba a dar cuenta de la situación

— ¿Hmmm? — el de cabellos rojos había cerrado sus ojos dejando que el agua cayera por su rostro, sin acortar esos centímetros que los separaban pero tampoco sin apartarse.

— ¿Qu-qué haces? — Kotaro podía sentir la respiración pausada del otro chico, y toda aquella situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta

—Solo sigo la partitura

—Pe-pero

—Sabes Kotaro, hay veces que hablas demasiado— susurro antes de terminar la poca distancia entre ellos, y posar sus labios en los del otro, moviéndolos suavemente, incitando a Kotaro a responder, lamiendo sus labios delicadamente, Kotaro abrió la boca cuando Akaba le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio, dejando que Akaba prosiguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, el beso fue muy profundo, el cabo de varios segundos Kotaro empezó a partiipar más en el sin embargo seguía muy dubitativo, solamente disfrutando de la boca bastante experta de su compañero.

—Me-me besaste— dijo Kotaro un poco atontado al terminar el beso.

—Aja

— ¿Por-por qué lo hiciste?

—Estoy siendo inteligente Kotaro, por eso lo hice — le susurro en el oído suavemente para después morder su lóbulo.

Al parecer con esto Kotaro se dio cuenta de todo la situación, la razón de todo aquello, de porque Akaba estaba ahí junto a el, la razón por la que había regresado.

—Eres un imbécil Akaba— dijo esto para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Akaba, mientras que este lo abrazaba para que no cayera.

—Lo siento Kotaro, siento haberme ido, siento haberte abandonado— le dijo, aun en susurro

—Tonto, idiota, imbécil, poco inteligente

Akaba sonrió, no entendía como él, siendo un chico con tanta armonía, podía querer a un tarado como Kotaro.

—Yo también te quiero Kotaro

._._._._._._._.

¿Lo han notado?, he puesto la frase de Kotaro que ponen en la traducción en español para Latinoamérica… no me gusta, pero no importa XD

._._._._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


End file.
